Tell Me No Lies
by janeandjay22
Summary: He's got a lot of things to learn; about himself, about love , and about life - A Teddy and Ian story Introduction
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chapter 1 Preview

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anything related to 90210 the spinoff

**Note: **Teddy and Ian's storyline are making watching 90210 so worth watching at the moment. I love their chemistry..and how Teddy's story is developing.

…_It didnt go away.. _

…_and its not going to.. _

Those five last words rattle around in Teddy's mind as he lays awake in bed. He feels a slight head ache coming on and he cant be sure if its related to the amount of alcohol he's consumed in the last few hours, or the current confusion he feels about Ian, or about everything else he's tried to suppress within the last year.

His thoughts, regardless of his wishes continue to consist of Ian. The ride home was an uncomfortable one, but he's thankful that Ian came to his rescue. It _had _to be Ian. He felt he couldn't afford the displeasure of friends finding out that he had passed over their company to frequent a gay bar, they would never understand that.

He wasn't completely convinced he understood it either.

In the car, Ian and he had talked about small things, less invasive matters. Like school and homework. Ian didn't question his motives for being at the bar, nor his reasons for calling him instead of his usual buddies. Teddy was thankful for that, and for a while he thought that he was going to get away without having said a word about the issue, but he was wrong. To his own surprise he found himself disclosing to Ian a part of his past that he wanted so much to forget, but he knew that if anyone were to understand where he was coming from it would be Ian.

…_and its not going to… _Again, Teddy recalls those words, how sure Ian sounded when he said them, and its enough to make Teddy feel nauseous, he doesn't have to wait for the tale- tale symptoms of having over indulged in too much alcohol to kick in.

Perhaps Ian would like that statement to be true, Teddy thinks. Despite the fact that Ian's claimed to have no ulterior motives other than to have a mutual friendship , he gets the sense that he wants a little more than that. The image of the two of them in his bed a few weeks back - bodies intertwined and laced in sweat continues to haunts him still. A present reminder of his past life, everything he's tried to fail to remember.

In the midst of his thoughts, his cell phone vibrates, he rolls over slightly on his side to retrieve the text. It's Ian.

_You ok ? _The text reads. Teddy's heart hammers in his chest.

In spite of all the wishing and hoping Teddy's done, he isn't ignorant of reality. His desires, his feelings for guys, they still haven't gone away.

And now, now he isn't sure if he wants them too, and that's a scary thought.

So what did you think? Would you like me to continue? What are your thoughts on Teddy/Ian? I'd love to know what you have so say, so please leave a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me No Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to 90210 the spinoff!

When their lips touch, Teddy doesn't try to stifle the intense pull of desire he feels, but rather lets himself be swayed by it. Where alcohol played a contributing factor in their previous hook up, it doesn't this time. He's every bit sober, this time he is every bit aware. The kiss is brief, doesn't last nearly as long as he wants it too.

He doesn't really know what led him to lie to Ian earlier that morning, when he finds him in the hall, but when he informs Ian that _he isn't what he thinks he is_ he can tell that the boy is hardly convinced_. _Even to his own ears, his voice sounds rough and strangled with some indescribable emotion and all he can think about is what it would be like to kiss him again, to simply give into the feelings that threaten to consume him.

Ian is the first to pull away, and while a small smile is evident upon his lips, Teddy is quick to decipher the confusion in his eyes, read the uncertainty in his body language.

And he has a right to be confused, for Teddy's emotions, his actions have ran both hot and cold over the last few weeks, his signals have been anything but clear.

In the dim light of the small storage shed, they can only stare at one another, letting the moment sink in. The commotion from festivities taking place on the beach penetrates the silence that hangs between them.

Teddy is caught off guard when the first word from Ian's mouth after a period of silence is _Silver. _Now it's Teddy's turn to be confused.

Ian stares at Teddy a long moment before continuing. "I saw the kiss." He slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "What do you want from me Teddy? I am not into playing games."

The kiss between Silver and he had come as a surprise to Teddy, and was not quite mutual, at least on his part. But while old feelings for the brunette lingered, he realized that the contentment he felt with Ian, the way he feels right now, in this moment is way out of proportion with what he's ever felt with any female, with Silver. And it wouldn't be fair to hold onto her when his interest lay somewhere else entirely.

Somewhere, that anyone that knew him would least expect.

But no one really knew him. Not Liam, not Dixon, not anyone; he knows that much, and now he is just barely getting to know himself.

"That wasn't what it looked like," Teddy began. "She kissed me, and what I want…" he pauses slightly, closes the distance between them once more. "What I want is you."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short,busy week. I promise the next installment will be much longer. Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter it was great! Loved Monday's episode for Teddy and Ian. That kiss! OMG! So much chemistry, but not enough heat in the kiss lol. If you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything 90210 related

**Chapter Three**

Teddy is in a hallway alone when Ian finds him, his warm hand squeezes his shoulder, greets him.

At another time, a vacant hallway, free from the watchful eyes of their peers, would have meant desperate kisses, and whispered confessions of longing and lust.

At school, it's a relationship comprised solely of a series of stolen moments, spontaneous or orchestrated, and its fine, they were okay with that. _Were. _

His advances harshly rejected by Teddy, Ian leans back against the corridor wall, allows his book bag to fall beside him. He regards Teddy warily, doesn't attempt to conceal his conflicting emotions.

"What's up? You've been acting strange all morning. Did I do something wrong?"

Teddy can already feel himself retreating, out of the relationship. A relationship that may be over before it's barely gotten off the ground. It's hardly what he wants and he knows it's not what Ian would want.

His guard up, his voice steady, he answers Ian quietly. "Dixon knows."

Ian brow furrows in confusion. "Because you told him?" It's a viable question, and asked casually enough, but to Teddy its Ian indirectly asking for him to come out. The tinge of hope Teddy spots on Ian's face, once their eyes meet gives him away.

"He said he saw us."

"When?" Ian asks reluctantly after a while.

Teddy's features harden at question. "I didn't ask."

A silence lapses between them. Teddy can feel Ian's eyes on him, watching him. Waiting for him to confirm that things were over between them, or to be reassured that they weren't. Teddy's at loss for words and even worse he's pressed for time. It's only a matter of seconds, before classes are dismissed, and the halls swarm, alive with students.

"So what," Ian hisses impatiently, with enough intensity that it compels Teddy to look at him. "Are you going to go back to dating girls, being a _player_?"

Under his pointed gaze, Teddy tenses. The words sting, because even though being gay isn't exactly something Teddy is ready to come out about, it isn't exactly something that has him swimming in denial anymore either.

"No." Teddy answers.

"Then what?" Ian clears his voice, moves to stand in front of Teddy. "Is this it, are we done?"

Guilt hangs around Teddy like smoke. He would have never thought that this would be his life. A life consisting of secrets and lies…of Ian and yet it is the most alive he has felt in months.

The fact that Dixon has discovered his secret is almost a relief, a weight off his shoulders. The burden no longer just his to carry. But it doesn't change what he knows, that he might just stand to lose everything he's come to care about, the friendships he's made, his father's respect, and still they pale in comparison in what he stands to gain. He's just not certain if it worth the risk.

Classroom doors fly open and students fill the hall, intruding, trickling in and out of the space between them.

"Teddy?" Ian presses, his voice rising in effort to be heard over the throng of passing students.

Lips pursed, Teddy searches for the right words, but he comes up short. He looks aside, shrugging to nothing in particular. "I don't know," he offers feebly, truthfully before joining the sea of students making their way to their next set of scheduled classes.

**A/N : Sorry about the wait, studying for finals, only one more to go!**

**Anyways, I' m already missing Tian ! ( anyone else call them that?) Looking forward to next month. I Wonder if Teddy and Ian's storyline will pick where it left off, or if the show will come back and Teddy will be outed/out. Who knows. If you're still with me, love to hear from you. Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything 90210 related

**Chapter Four**

His shove is hard and unexpected, fueled by what Teddy can only deduce as disgust or hatred. Maybe a little of both. He stumbles, reaches out but there's nothing to hold onto.

He falls backwards onto the ground, braces the falls with his hands. Pain shoots through his hands where the skin is torn.

"I said stay the hell away from me man!"

The footsteps around him blur into one another, a symphony of people around them. They linger in anticipation of what is to happen next. Silver's lone voice is distinct, greets the both of them with concern as she pushes through the gang of students. "Hey is everything alright?" Her alarmed stare bounces between him and Dixon.

Bare hands flat on the concrete, Teddy gingerly pushes himself up, and back onto his feet.

"Just a misunderstanding." He answers, lies.

"Dixon?" Silver looks at him expectantly for confirmation.

Teddy realizes now that he should have just went to class, regardless of how early it was, how many minutes he still had left to get there. But he couldn't leave the matter alone, couldn't leave Dixon alone.

He realizes now that maybe it would have been better for the both of them if he would have gave Dixon the space he needed to let his new found knowledge sink in, to have given him the chance to maybe come around. Only for some reason, Teddy believes that it would be okay to act as if nothing had changed, as if the two of them could just jump back into predictable conversations, old antics, and familiar, friendly banter primarily consisting of lame jokes and sports talk.

He stares a Dixon now, irritated, hurt and decides that nothing should have changed. But it did. It has and this probably isn't even the worst of it.

"Dixon, what going on?" Silver presses.

Teddy breathes in deep, exhales, and waits for Dixon to expose him. There is no escape. He anticipates the gasp from shocked on lookers. He waits for Silver to avert her eyes, then walk away.

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" Dixon spits out through gritted teeth. Whether he spares Teddy further humiliation intentionally or not, Teddy's grateful either way. Dixon turns and walks away, his strides fast and purposeful. The remaining crowd disperses, as there is nothing left to see.

"You're bleeding", Silver points out to him. There are slight gashes where the rough concrete cut him, where it mars the otherwise unblemished skin of the palms of his hands. Firmly, she pulls him into a nearby restroom- the girl's restroom. Although rather reluctant, Teddy lets her tend to his wounds. The physical ones.

She pulls two small bandages out from the bag she carries off to one shoulder, instructs him to wash the blood from his hands. "Are you going to tell me what that was really about?" She voices after a while, her words filing the silence between them.

Teddy's lips form a thin line as Silver speaks. "Guy stuff", he answers quickly, dismissively.

"Guy stuff?" She raises an eyebrow, not quite believing him. Swiftly, she cleans the incisions, applies a bandage to both of his hands. "There, I think you're going to make it, "Silver teases lightly, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Something about Teddy's reflection in the bathroom mirror is unsettling. His eyes flit to her for the barest moment before returning to his hands.

"You know." She pauses. "Whatever it is. You can tell me." Her tone is soft, comforting.

"Don't," he warns simply.

"Teddy?"

"You're not my girlfriend." Not anymore, he thinks. And right now he isn't too sure if he has a boyfriend anymore either. He hasn't seen or spoken to Ian in two days. He doesn't blame Ian for keeping his distance. He can only blame himself.

"But we're friends, right?" The petite brunette questions slowly.

A group of girls enter the bathroom; regard the situation- Teddy's presence skeptically, with suspicion.

"I should get out of here." He makes a slow gesture of his hands towards her indicating the bandages. "Thanks." He ignores the frown she sports, the way she shakes her head at him.

Ian's the last person Teddy expects to see as he exit's the restroom, the sudden ache he feels; the emptiness in his chest hardly surprises him. He misses Ian.

"Whoa, something I should know?" Ian asks, with a smile that doesn't fully reach his eyes, as he gestures to the girl's bathroom from which Teddy's just emerged.

It's quiet; the halls aren't too congested with students. Teddy indulges Ian, relishes being in his presence if only for a few short minutes, even though he walks carefully a few steps behind him. "Last time I checked, all man."

Ian pauses momentarily in mid stride, but doesn't turn around. "Very much so. Last time I checked too. I agree."

He's committed his face to memory, both its defining and distinctive features. And though he can't see him, Teddy pictures the slow, sensual smile on Ian's face at his own words, the darkening of his eyes in sharpening awareness.

Ian's fishing, Teddy thinks and he is just desperate enough to take the bait. "How about tonight, your place? "

"No."

The quick rejection stings, disappoints Teddy.

Ian turns around. Only mere inches separate them. "Everything's been on your terms. I've let you call the shots. Doing things on your terms isn't working for me anymore. I don't deserve that, and you shouldn't feel forced to hide."

The sadness in Ian's eyes is almost too much for Teddy to bear, but he doesn't look away.

"I'm not ashamed of how I feel, about you…or anyone else. I came out of the closet years ago, I won't go back. Not even for you."

Before Teddy can even formulate a response, Ian is already sprinting down the hall. That's twice he has now been rejected today all in the span of less than fifteen minutes.

A/N: Happy New Years Everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon! Reviews equal LOVE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to 90210 the spinoff

"This is crazy," Teddy whispers, his face hovering only slightly above Ian's, as he pins him lightly against his closed bedroom door.

"That's debatable," Ian whispers back in a steady voice, husky with desire.

It's intoxicating, this limbo their in. Even in his drunken stupor Teddy is more than aware that his pulse is going a mile a minute.

And maybe it's the alcohol, that's spurring on such abnormal emotions right now, but he's tempted, _Ian_ is tempting and he can't help but want to give in.

They had only ever exchanged a few words briefly at school, were mere acquaintances, but here they were, skipping all major formalities and heading straight (or not so straight) for a bed.

He tried to fight the wariness he felt in Ian's presence at the country club earlier that evening, attempted to cover it with his habitual mask of cocky confidence and temperament, but the boys disarming smile, amid his charming demeanor had Teddy's feet betraying him, before he was fully aware of what was happening.

As much as Teddy wants to blame Ian for what he's feeling at the moment; the need, the longing, the flickering moments of "this is wrong, this isn't right" he's vaguely aware that he wouldn't feel anything at all, if part of him didn't want Ian. Didn't want boys in general. It's a part of him that's he's tried hard to forget.

But that doesn't matter now, perhaps the alcohol is _that _convincing and maybe… it affords him the excuse to explore a little.

When their lips meet for the second time that night, it fills teddy with a need bordering on desperation.

It wasn't anything like the first time they had kissed. Teddy didn't immediately tense, though he didn't immediately respond either. But he _did _respond, and that mattered. In that moment it had said a lot for the both of them.

The intensity of the kiss surprises Ian, leaves him struggling to breathe when Teddy pulls away.

"Are…are you sure you want to do this?"

With rough hands Teddy continues to canvass the body beneath him. The pale stretch of skin at Ian's waist band is cool and soft underneath his fingers. He groans slightly, when Ian pushes closer to him.

"You're kind of drunk," Ian cautions within a hiss of gratification as Teddy finishes off a trail of kisses down his neck.

"I want to", Teddy replies. His curiosity has him dizzy with anticipation, with desire. He doesn't feel like himself right now, and the alcohol only blurs things more, makes any hesitation or reservations he may have easy to overcome.

It's settled. In a matter of seconds, they wind up on the bed, on his bed. There is a mutual quick shedding of clothes, particularly of ones that cover lower extremities. There are a series of kisses, accompanied by untamed hands, searching and reaching desperately for something to hold on to, to bring pleasure to.

Arching and angling, Ian's hand wrapped around Teddy's hip, they move together in perfect rhythm, the effect is damn near sobering, and right then there are no regrets. There isn't anything to feel ashamed of.

That lone night so many weeks ago changed everything for Teddy, whether he was ready to accept it or not. And he knows now, because of it he'll never be the same again.

_Wham! _The tennis balls fly off the roof one by one, until his arm is just about sore. In spite of that, the pain he feels is somewhat of a welcomed distraction.

It's quiet out, and the night air is warm around him, but it does nothing to temper the chill of the disappointment that he feels.

He's mostly disappointed with himself, for the way he's handle things with Ian, their relationship.

He's frustrated with the way things have to be, because part of him is still unwilling to leave all that is familiar and safe for the unknown, for looks of repulsion and bewilderment-similar features that had adorned Dixon's face not too long ago. An image, he is sure will forever be branded into his memory.

He wants to believe that it doesn't matter what others think of him, and he's sure that some may believe that he doesn't care, because being the star of the school's tennis team makes him a big man on campus, but he does care_. Everyone does. _He's got a reputation to uphold, or more like his father's reputation, but to him, they are one in the same just about.

Maybe he can't be that guy for Ian. The one who could brave the scrutiny and the judging looks of his peers, and simply let it roll of his shoulders.

Ian did deserve better. He does deserve a better boyfriend. Someone that wasn't…someone who wasn't…him. It's an adequate conclusion for the circumstances.

The revelation hits hard, and it hurts more than Teddy cares to admit.

His head pounds under the weight of memories he has accumulated of Ian, with Ian. First guy he's ever kissed, first guy he's ever slept with, the first person he's ever allowed to know the _real_ him. There are still many more firsts he hasn't experienced with Ian. Still so many things to get to know about him. Was he really ready to give that up?

His tennis racket connects loudly with yet another ball, as he tosses the small green sphere into the air and swings hard.

There is a flash of brown hair out the corner of his eye, and his concentration is instantly shot.

"Blowing off steam?"

The soft, familiar voice calls out to him. Teddy turns around to greet the intruder, racket positioned slightly over his shoulder.

"Thought I might find you here," Ian states more to himself than necessarily to Teddy. "When you first showed me this place, we were both sort of wasted, thought I might not remember how to find it."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore," Teddy contends, sounding more casual than he felt. He positions the racket against the wall behind him, levels his eyes with Ian's.

Ian shrugs his shoulders, tucks his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "I lied."

All too quickly, Teddy can feel himself wanting to smile, but he keeps his expression neutral, as the look on Ian's face says he's not here for _that_, that he didn't track him down for sex, but in any case Teddy is still happy to see him.

There are a few beats of non companionable silence, where Teddy wonders briefly what's going on inside Ian's head, where he wonders if Ian's been missing him the way he misses him, where he wonders whether he should ask, but then realizes he has no right to.

With tentative strides and the soft crunch of his shoes on the gravel, Ian crosses the remaining distance of the rooftop that separates the two of them. "I heard about what happened between you and Dixon. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Teddy responds quickly. He wonders what else Ian's heard or anyone else at the school for that matter, but he's almost too afraid to even ask. He doesnt know if he could take it if anyone else knew.

Although Ian nods like he believes him, Teddy knows that he doesn't.

"What about you and Dixon?"

"We're… not okay." Almost devoid of emotion, the words fall candid from Teddy's lips and he glances away to hide his disappointment at the situation, at Dixon.

At the admission, Ian touches Teddy's arm, squeezes it, a gesture of both support and comfort. The unexpected contact draws Teddy's attention. Their renewed eye contact seems to be charged with something as Ian's sympathetic brown eyes pierce through Teddy's inexpressive cool blues ones.

Ian's outstretched hand on Teddy's arm lingers briefly, before he pulls it away. Conceivably before either could get lost in the sensation… of skin against skin.

As much as Ian wants to stand his ground and wants Teddy to respect his wishes, it's hard to not want to simply admit defeat when he's conscious of just how much he feels for Teddy. It's proving to be even more difficult when he is highly aware it's just the two of them, alone… on a vacant rooftop.

"If it's any consolation to you, I never liked Dixon."

"Really?" Teddy asks, his confusion apparent.

"Really", Ian assures. "Dixon. Dick. Figures."

They share a laugh, and the tension that surrounds them is gone, if only for a moment. He's only kidding, and Teddy knows it. He knows Ian.

"I never said I didn't want anything to do with you. I said I didn't want to be in a relationship with you…doesn't mean that we can't still be friends."

Teddy scoffs lightly to himself, glares back briefly at the view below them. "We were never really _friends…"_

Ian shakes his head. "Does it matter anyway, I mean, if you can't even be seen with me?"

He tries to hide that last part within a smile, but behind his teasing manner, his voice is flat, filled with too much emotion. It isn't hard for Teddy to see just how much it hurts him to say those words.

"Ian…"

With a shake of his head, a hand thrown up in protest, Teddy is cut off. "Look, I get it. I've been where you are. Just figure out what you want to do, but I'm not going to be waiting around for you forever."

It's not an ultimatum, but somehow it still feels like one. He had a choice to make and the sooner the better. This back and forth, the mixed emotions, and sleepless nights were hell and he didn't think he could stand the self induced suffering much longer.

They stand in silence. It's torturous, but not any more torturous than the thoughts that race to Teddy's head to fill the awkward silence.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait you guys. My life has gotten extremely busy since I started a new job! But I'm back and the updates will come much more frequently now, I assure you. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**What did you all think about this week's episode? First off, I was blown away by the talk between Silver and Teddy on the beach. The acting in that scene was amazing. Teddy all emotional, made me emotional. I'm glad it was Silver that was there for him. Teddy's coming out scene was awkward and funny, but I loved it. Did you think it happened too fast? Ugh, can't believe Tian is over! I didn't think Ian would ever do something like blackmail teddy to get him to come out. What were your reactions? If you're still there, loved to hear from you!**


End file.
